1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to displaying document data on a display, and more particularly, to displaying document data on mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, such as PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), mobile phones, navigating devices, and so on, in recent years are fast developing and can work as computer terminals. The mobile devices are usually light-weight and have small-sized display units and input units.
Although mobile devices are easy to carry, the limited screen sizes of the display units are not suitable for the users to view the contents displayed on the display units. For example, when the users of the mobile devices are viewing the contents of World Wide Web (WWW, web pages formatted according to the Hypertext Markup Language (HTML)) documents, presentation documents, or other documents, which are normally designed for portrayal on a desktop-sized monitor, this may result in trouble in viewing these documents as the dimensions are often remarkably larger than the display dimensions of the mobile devices
One solution to the above situation may be to view the documents by horizontal and vertical scrolling with scroll bars, and it can provide a page scroll function for the user to enable navigation on the document to a desired position. However, the display size of the desktop-sized monitor may be far larger than that of the mobile device, so this solution may be generally experienced as uncomfortable or even annoying for the user.
Another solution is to re-author the document into one or more mobile-friendly format, wherein the original document, designed to be displayed on a desktop-sized monitor, is transformed through a series of transformations, along with characteristics of the mobile device, so that the document can be appropriately displayed on the mobile device. However, this approach requires additional processing/transformation/maintenance and may results in incorrect displaying.
Thus, a better way of displaying/viewing documents on mobile devices may assist in improving the document viewing experience.